Little Miss Fun
Little Miss Fun is the twenty-ninth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Fun *'Color': Orange *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *Hair:Black hairs in a bow *Friends: Mr. Wrong, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Funny *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Little Miss Bad and especially Mr. Tall * Love: Mr Bounce * Relatives : Little Miss Giggles * Release date: 1990 * Job: Having parties * Features:Blue bow * Voice Actresses: Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999) Story Little Miss Fun loves to have fun, all day, every day. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Boute-en-train (French) *Mevrouwtje Pret (Dutch) *Η Κύριος Ξένοιαστη (Greek) *Мисс Забава (Russian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Clumsy * Mr. Funny * Mr. Lazy * Mr. Tall * Mr. Forgetful (mentioned, but not seen) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Grumble * Mr. No * That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) * Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) * Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair(TV)(cameo) Trivia *There are pictures of her on the back of the DVDs and the books of the Mr. Men Show. She looks relatively the same. Counterparts *Her Making Fiends counterpart is Charlotte because they both have blue bows and hair, and find fun in almost anything. *Her My Little Pony counterpart is Pinkie Pie because the both like having fun. *Her Mr. Raccoon and Friends counterpart is Purry because they are orange and find fun in almost anything. *Her Uglydoll counterpart is Ket because they find fun in almost anything. *Her Total drama counterpart is Geoff, because they both love to party. *Her Codename: Kids Next Door counterpart is Numbuh 3, because they both love to party. *Her Kingdom Hearts counterpart is Olette because they are both orange and fun. *Her Ned's Declassified counterpart is Seth, because they both love to party. *Her 6teen counterpart is Jude Lizowski, because they both love to party. *Her Stoked counterpart is Broseph, because they both love to party. *Her US version of The Office counterpart is Pam Halpert, because they both love to party. *Her Care Bears counterpart is Playful Heart Monkey because they both like to have fun and can be annoying at times. *Her Thomas & Friends counterpart is Charlie because they're both fun. *Her Homestar Runner counterpart is Bubs, because they both are orange, love to dance, and are always smiling, even when they are angry. *Her Idolmaster counterpart is Yayoi Takatsuki, because they wear orange and have an energetic personality. *Her Darkstalkers counterpart is Felicia, because they are fun-loving. *Her Tekken counterpart is Ling Xiaoyu, because they are fun-loving. *Her Street Fighter III counterpart is Elena, because they are cheery and fun. *Her Junie B. Jones counterpart is the title character, because they both love to have fun. *Her Nintendo counterpart is Lemmy Koopa, because they are playful and fun. *Her LEGO Movie counterpart is Uni-Kitty, because they are both fun-loving. *Her Lalaloopsy counterpart is Mari Golden Petals, because they are both party makers. *Her Jewelpet counterpart is Tata, are both are playful and both are fun-loving. *Her Mikayla's Words counterpart is Mikayla Pasteris because they both love to have fun. *Her MikaylaLand Tales counterpart is Beach Babe because they're both fun-loving. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *Mr. Topsy-Turvys Fun Slide External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Characters with Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters with freckles